Save My Disney Character IV
Save My Disney Character IV '''is the fourth contest in the SMC series run by BrettEagles that started in January 2011 through March 2011. The field started with 200 characters, the top 160 from Save My Disney Character III and 40 coming from nominations. The first 40 characters eliminated would be "booted" and unable to return for the next contest. In the contests finals, Goofy defeated Tinker Bell by a score of 34-22. '''Results *1. Goofy (Classics) *2. Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *3. Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *4. Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *5. Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *6. Rapunzel (Tangled) *7. Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *8. Megara (Hercules) *9. EVE (WALL-E) *10. Meeko (Pocahontas) *11. David Xanatos (Gargoyles) *12. Jafar (Aladdin) *13. Mickey Mouse (Classics) *14. Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *15. Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *16. Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *17. Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) *18. Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *19. Fa Mulan (Mulan) *20. Jasmine (Aladdin) *21. Scrooge McDuck (Classics/DuckTales) *21. Baloo (The Jungle Book) *23. Simba (The Lion King) *23. Hades (Hercules) *25. Koda (Brother Bear) *25. Lotso-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *27. Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *27. Iago (Aladdin) *29. Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *29. Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *31. Aladdin (Aladdin) *31. Scar (The Lion King) *33. Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *33. Dug (Up) *35. Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *35. Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *37. Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *37. Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *39. Dr. Facilier (The Princess & the Frog) *39. Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *41. Flower (Bambi) *41. Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *43. Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *43. Captain Li Shang (Mulan) *45. Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *45. Woody (Toy Story) *47. The Beast (Beauty & the Beast) *47. Remy (Ratatouille) *49. Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *49. Tiana (The Princess & the Frog) *51. Prince John (Robin Hood) *51. The Genie (Aladdin) *53. Mufasa (The Lion King) *53. Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *55. Tod (The Fox & the Hound) *55. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *57. Donald Duck (Classics) *57. Thumper (Bambi) *59. Abu (Aladdin) *59. WALL-E (WALL-E) *61. Kaa (The Jungle Book) *61. Philoctetes (Hercules) *63. Dodger (Oliver & Company) *63. Flynn Rider (Tangled) *65. Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *65. Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *67. Timon (The Lion King) *67. Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *69. Pluto (Classics) *69. Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *71. The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *71. The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *73. The Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *73. King Louie (The Jungle Book) *75. Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *75. Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *77. Lumiere (Beauty & the Beast) *77. T.J. Detweiler (Recess) *79. Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *79. Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *81. Rafiki (The Lion King) *81. Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *83. Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *83. Carl Fredericksen (Up) *85. Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *85. Naveen (The Princess & the Frog) *87. Toulouse (The Aristocats) *87. Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *89. Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *89. Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *91. The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *91. Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *93. Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *93. Dory (Finding Nemo) *95. Rex (Toy Story) *95. Rufus (Kim Possible) *97. Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *97. Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *99. Bernard (The Rescuers) *99. Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug) *101. Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *101. Tarzan (Tarzan) *101. Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *104. "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *104. Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *104. Roo (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *107. Dumbo (Dumbo) *107. Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *107. Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *110. Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *110. Little John (Robin Hood) *110. Nala (The Lion King) *113. Bambi (Bambi) *113. Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *113. Giselle (Enchanted) *116. Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *116. Pumbaa (The Lion King) *116. Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *119. Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *119. Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *119. Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *122. Minnie Mouse (Classics) *122. Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *122. Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *125. Daisy Duck (Classics) *125. The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *125. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *128. Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *128. Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *128. Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *131. Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *131. Shan Yu (Mulan) *131. Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *134. Zazu (The Lion King) *134. Mushu (Mulan) *134. Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *137. Tick Tock (Peter Pan) *137. Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *137. Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *140. Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *140. Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *140. Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *143. The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *143. Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *143. Shego (Kim Possible) *146. Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *146. Oliver (Oliver and Company) *146. Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *149. Chip (Classics) *149. Chernabog (Fantasia) *149. Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *152. Dale (Classics) *152. Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *152. Dr. Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *155. Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *155. Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *155. Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *158. Cogsworth (Beauty & the Beast) *158. Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *158. Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *161. Pete (Classics) *161. Lady (Lady & the Tramp) *161. Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *161. James "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *165. The Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *165. Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *165. Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *165. Hamm (Toy Story) *169. Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *169. Pegasus (Hercules) *169. Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff (The Princess & the Frog) *169. Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *173. Dewey (Classics) *173. Louie (Classics) *173. Snow White (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *173. Cri-Kee (Mulan) *177. Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *177. King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *177. Hercules (Hercules) *177. Ken (Toy Story 3) *181. Banzai (The Lion King) *181. Nemo (Finding Nemo) *181. Emile (Ratatouille) *181. Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Animated Series) *185. Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *185. Perdita (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *185. Br'er Fox (The Song of the South) *185. Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *189. The Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland) *189. Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *189. Fenton Crackshell/Gizmo Duck (DuckTales) *189. Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *193. Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *193. The Sultan (Aladdin) *193. Shenzi (The Lion King) *193. Nigel (Finding Nemo) *197. Huey (Classics) *197. Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *197. Blanket (The Brave Little Toaster) *197. Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) Category:Save My